dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Journey: Saga I- Dawn
'The New Journey: Saga I- Dawn '''is the RP saga written by Theecho12457, Lau the G, Zeon1 and Cocoabean. Script No story is "perfect" Some stories' flaws are less obvious Than other, worse stories But I wont be the best. -TheechoLauZeonBean112457 ''The Darkness of Day The camera cut to a rather short female with a furry, brown tail and long, almost disproportioate for her height, black hair. She had a rather concentrated expression on her face as a tall female with cropped black hair and light red eyes with one antenna stalked her. Sigarou: Waah, I'm HUNGRY! Karaso: God damn it, Sigarou! Sigarou: Karaso? What's wrong? Karaso: I'm trying to focus on ki, and you ruined it all, AGAIN! Sigarou: But...I hungry! Karaso: Stop it already and.. Woah...Sigarou, follow me. The two girls ran and slowly ascended to the sky. '' ---- ''The camera slowly, ever so slowly, went down to a young man, with wild, untamed hair, wearing a cape similar to Piccolo's with Saiyan armor underneath. Despite this wild hair, it had a tendancy to stick straight up. His eyes were black, without hope. He walked slowly in the rain of an unknown planet, his hair slumping down. '' Karaso: Damn, another Saiyan. Sigarou: Uuh! Saiyajin! Saiyan: What do you want? Karaso: Well this moron, Sigarou keeps following me. Your power level is rather high. Sigarou: Uu, you tired, saiyajin? Saiyan: Yeah, I'm freakin' tired. Now leave me alone. Karaso: If a power level's high, I'll never leave them alone until I can fight and kill them. Saiyan: Buzz off. Karaso: SCARED OF A WOMAN?! YOU'RE JUSTIFIED TO BE SCARED! Saiyan: YAAAH! Karaso: Let's go, kid. HAAAH! Saiyan: Karaso: Guuh..you'll be harder to kill. Good, a challenge. Sigarou: Karaso-chan! Karaso: Shut the hell up, prick. MAY ELEGANCE! Saiyan: Spirit Launcher! Sigarou: GO KARASO-CHAN! Karaso: Saiyan: It's over! Karaso: Sigarou: Yay!! Saiyan: I'm... not.... finished! I am the son of.... GREAAH! Karaso: DAMN IT!! Sigarou: Karaso! Shit! ---- Saiyan: Sigarou: Your impressive, kid. Grr... Saiyan: I said... Leave me the freak alone! Sigarou: Hehe...that actually hurt! ???: STOP!!! He's mine. Saiyan: Who said that?! ???: I, Flute of Namek. Saiyan: I just want to be alone. Sigarou: Hm..? Karaso: Guuuh... Saiyan..! I'll get you back. Saiyan: Try. Sigarou: Hai, Flute! Ugh..I'll be back soon. Karaso: Good riddance with that fool. And trust me, I keep my word, Saiyan, whatever your name is. Unkown person 2: Hey! Unkown person 1: They look strong. Let's steal their power, shall we? Unknown person 2: Heh! I'd love to! Sigarou: Uu, Karaso-chan! Karaso: It's -san to you, dumbass. What now?! Sigarou: That.. Karaso: UGHHH!! Can't they wait until I'm at full?!? Unknown person 1: Here I come! *Rushes* Unknown person 2: Heh! *Rushes* ''Karaso was prepared to fight, when Sigarou came infront of her and was in a fighting position. Karaso: Are you crazy?! Sigarou: Not crazy, just caring. Flute: You both need to stand back! I'll show you true power You've made the mistake of coming here. Now you will pay. Unknown person 1: Hah! Karaso: Why...why...are you stronger than ME!!! Grr.... Flute: Nice try. Saiyan: Back off. Unknown Person 1: Unknown Person 2: Karaso: Hmph. And I thought the weirdo was crazy... Sigarou: Karaso, you ok? Karaso: Shut up, brat. Category:Lau the G Category:Theecho12457 Category:Zeon1 Category:Cocoabean Category:Sagas Category:The New Journey Sagas Category:Lau the G Category:Theecho12457 Category:Zeon1 Category:Cocoabean Category:Sagas Category:The New Journey Sagas